Putters tend to attract experimentation in the use of different materials. If the club head is to impart a different feel when hitting a golf ball, a material, which is more elastic than the metal which is the chief constituent of known putter heads, is required. It is possible to provide this softer material as an insert but the provision of insufficient volume of the insert material to change the feel, means that a compensating quantity of metal must be used to provide reasonable mass.
Some golfers prefer to personalise their clubs but the construction of clubs usually confines distinctive markings to surface embellishments, logos or labels. If these are applied to the club head, wear tends to eventually obscure them.